Hunter x Huntress Vol 1
by SinfulWright
Summary: With memories lost of a decisive battle. There was no memory left for Gon Freeces to salvage other than what has happened before to him. His friends separated, his power weak, Gon will have to hurdle through the challenge him in order to find his friends once more.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the franchises and their works. This is a fanfiction made by a fan of both franchises. Please support their official releases(Hunter x Hunter manga is back!)**

Chapter 1: Awake x Alive

Gon had awoken at the startling sound of the urban populace bustling about their livelihood. He had groggily open his eye lids to him staring at a generic and plain garbage disposal. He looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. Gon's vision got better as he became more alert. He blinked the drowsiness and weariness away. He made his leg and arm muscles move him from the ground he was face flat on. He stumbled, of course, with his fatigued from his physical condition. Gon's classic green jacket had dirt and tears on it. He had dried up blood on his forehead and gashes on his arms and legs. He looked like he had been through a hurricane of some kind, what with all the cuts he had. He held his left arm in pain, holding in a cringed grunt of pain. He slowly limped towards the light that he currently saw near an alley way, as he confirmed himself, was his placement. The light blinded his person, too bright for the boy to see that came out from the bloody alley way. He held his good arm over his eyes to cover himself from the illuminating rays of the sun that poured onto his unprepared eyes. When his vision came to after his senses came to coherent levels, he saw a suburban area with many people walking around. There was a giant screen on one building and big signs that said something about "Dust".

" _W-Where am I?"_ the boy thought to himself. He took one step forward on the sidewalk he was on but then the pain from his leg that he took a heavy step on created immeasurable pain to him. He muffled his scream that he had, but that just got the attention of on-goers on the side. He fell down on the sidewalk near the alley way, unconscious and darkness encompassed his consciousness once more. Last thing he heard were scream and gasp from the on – goers.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of beeping to a white room. Gon had no idea where he was or why he was in a bed. He tried to get up, tugged a bit but then was pulled back by an unknown force. He looked to his right wrist and saw a hand-cuff. It was attached to the metal railing of the bed, clinging to it for his captive. He ached a bit when he tried to stand up his upper half, even worse when the hand cuffs recoiled him back. It eluded him, the fact that he was in a hospital back like when he was after the Chimera ant incident. He then tried to use his Enhancer trait Nen to break from the hand cuffs, but no avail. He blinked a bit, he was well aware that his Nen was weakened due to his covenant against Pituo but it wasn't that weak. He eventually gave in afterwards, his usage of Nen only made it harder for him to rest from his wounds. He pouted and gave up. It was not worth the effort with his state.

" _Awahhh… Killua would yell at me if he saw me as I am_ ," he thought to himself musingly. Killua Zoldyack, heir to the Zoldyack Assassins that would one day take over was Gon Freeces best friend. They had met during the Hunter Examines at the time. He'd travel with him from there to the World Tree. They were like brothers not by blood but by bond. A nurse came in to check on her patient since she was assigned to him. She blinked wide eyes as she was surprised that he was awake.

"Ah, you're awake now!" she exclaimed happily as she walked towards his bed. "How are you feeling? Any discomfort anywhere? Do you need anything?" she asked with concern. When the ambulance was called in for him, he had already lost a lot of blood. He was on the brink of death, but thanks to Vale's top notch medical service, he lived. Gon had a raspy, dry throat that was from not drinking water for a while. He asked for water and the nurse got him a bottle of water. He hungrily drank it down before letting out a breath of relief from the drink of vitality. He began to realize where he was and was momentarily realized what happened. He was…He was….

What was he doing before he got here? He could not remember what had been done in the time stretched between meeting his father again and – now. He looked to the woman who gave him water, curious with questions.

"Excuse me, miss. Where am I?" he asked her questioningly.

"Ah! You must be a bit disoriented from before we found you. You are at the General Hunter's hospital of Vale. Your Aura was running wild when we found you and you fought most of the medics unconsciously. We had to get a professional Hunter and Aura restraining cuffs to subdue you," the nurse responded bluntly but in a nice tone. The nurse excused herself when she got a beep in her pocket, most likely because of another patient. Gon stared at the ceiling blankly when she excused herself. He tuned her out while he was lost in thought. It was a moment of wonder as he searched through the library of memories he had obtained. There was a definitely a huge gap in between him arriving to the hospital and the last event that unfolded. He knew one thing to do- gather information on where he is. He looked to around the room and then saw his clothes folded but with tears and bloodstains around the arm length area of his jacket. The most notable thing about his clothes was there were tears as if a maelstrom ran over him. He tried to snap off his binding by using his own, natural strength. Of course, the bindings were eliminating his..Aura? He thought the nurse was referring to his Nen. After all, many of these people in the hospital have a considerable amount of Nen coursing through them, and he was not even using Gyo. He could sense it, and he wasn't that sensitive due the fight against Chimera Ants. Yet he sensed that many at this hospital had an immense concentration of Nen. Where was he really? The last hospital he was in and none of the Nen experts and doctors could've done anything. The only thing that healed him was Killua's sister, Akulla with her powers. He sighed as he stopped struggling and just sat down with a downcast look. He hated doing nothing. There was a knock on the door that caught his attention. Gon examined the newcomer that just came in.

Silver hair was the first thing Gon has seen. The man looked old due to his hair. But Gon knew otherwise. He held a cane and had a green scarf around his neck. He wore a business suit and had some glasses that gave him a wise aura around him. He had two coffee cups with him, hot and smoking to the brim with it already creamed and prepped inside the cup.

"Well, it is good to hear that you are awake. I was hoping we could chat for a bit," he said as he grabbed a seat across from his bed and brought it forward. He held a gaze at Gon and Gon looked back cautiously at him. The man offered him a smile and some coffee as some sort of peace offering. Gon looked at the cup reluctantly and took it from his hand while struggling. The restraints were getting in the way. A woman came behind him with a stern look on her face. She was blond young adult that had a secretary aura around her. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt with a cape on her back. In all honesty to Gon, she kind of looked like a witch.

"Glynda, take the restraints off of him," the sliver haired man told the woman. She sighed a bit. Ozpin was up to his antics again. She took out her scroll and then tapped a button. The restraints on Gon's captivity finally came off. He put the coffee to the side table and then rubbed his wrists a bit. He looked at the man in wonder now. Why is this man being so nice to him? He didn't care at the moment, he was just glad he finally got out!

"Ah…It feels so good to be out of those cuffs…" he happily mused. Gon naturally did what one of his mentors, Biscuit, taught him to do. He put Aura into his eyes, using Gyo, to sense the aura to the other two people in the room. It slightly surprised him, but he could only sense so little. He applied enough Nen into his eyes so what was the problem? He tried again but then he felt exhausted after too much overuse of his aura. He gasped a bit, using that much Nen felt like he was holding in a breath. What has happened to him?

" _I…I understand that after Killua helped me, my Nen hasn't been the same but…"_ Gon thought worriedly. This was too much and too little information for him, he needed to know what happened to him.

"Um…Do you by any chance know what happened to me?" He looked at the two adults. They were a bit startled at the question. Shouldn't he had known what has happened to him? They both looked at each other with worried faces before looking back at the young man.

"That is what we were about to ask _you_ young man," the silver haired man said as he placed down the coffee next to Gon's own cup. "You were unconscious, profusely bleeding after coming out of an alleyway near the public area of Downtown Vale in the mid-afternoon." Ozpin was very concerned now. One of his students was around the area along with her team, CFVY, with their leader's infamous "shopping sprees" after their usual missions. "They're the ones that spotted you and called for help. Then your aura went haywire for some odd reason," he explained to the young man. He shuffled around his pocket a bit and then showed him a playing card, usually for a deck. He turned it around and then showed it to him. What shocked Gon the most was the fact that it had something that was settled long ago.

"We were also wondering what this means to you? It somehow made you into some kind of enraged state when we took it off your person." Gon starred long and hard to remember why he had _that_ on him. The only one that had that number was….

* * *

 _ **(Play - Hisoka's Theme: Hunter x Hunter 2011)**_

 ** _Meteor City_**

It was dark at night. You could hear blood curling screams as they wanted mercy, yet could not have what they had desired. It was then he turned around. The murdering joke, the deadly nightmare that would send your hairs on your back chills. He held a card to his mouth, his smile in the dark only illuminated the eerie feeling it would give to any normal person. The yellow piercing eyes of the night then turned away, he held the card and twisted it around to be shown to all. The Joker had striked again. Hisoka smiled a bit at his kill. _"Another dead end, and here I thought I would be able to actually find him for once,"_ Hisoka thought. Apparently he heard rumors about his target being around the city again, but to only find out it was someone who was trying to impersonate and use the name. He happily solved that problem for the spiders. They didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

He looked at the moon, as it shimmered and lit the bloody night that he had wrought on his victim. It had been akin to a parent approving the child's action to Hisoka in some odd and sick way. He slowly walked away and smiled a bit " _I hope you like my parting gift for now, Gon. But I would like to see you again, my little toy soldier. After all, I'm not done playing with you and my other toys I still have…_ "

 **AN Afterthoughts: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've last uploaded anything really! Just expect that I will not be uploading this story's chapters as often. Maybe give it a month or two really. So anyways, review, like, and try to tone down on the flames if you guys can. Otherwise I have to call the Firefighters to throw rocks at your flames. Anyways, until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ozpin x Realization

Gon stared at the number for a bit in a gaping realization. Hisoka's number from the Hunter Examinations was with him again. They settled this in the Heaven's Arena but then- how did he get back his tag again?!

 _"Something does not make sense,"_ Gon thought to himself while he tried to come up with some sort of explanation to himself about this weird occurrence. Either he met up with Hisoka at some point during that gap of unknown memory or he visited the boy while he was unconscious. That made him shudder a bit. He was defenseless, even killable. But Gon knew he would not kill him on the spot. He was weird like that.

Ozpin looked at his reaction while he saw the young boy stare at the tag.

 _"He was familiar with it,"_ he thought with confirmation to his theory. He told Glynda before that he would know something of this tag with a number on it. It was odd, really. It was on his person when he found the boy's clothes. "So, you are familiar with it. It made you go berserk while we tried to pry it off of yourself. Luckily, our students incapacitated you before taking it off and then call over the ambulance," Ozpin told the boy. He saw the boy back into his deep thought, trying to sort through all this information. The atmosphere was getting tense. Ozpin did not like the fact that it was for the young boy and so decided to change the subject. "We also found this in your belongings." Ozpin took out Gon's Hunter license. Gon glanced to what the man showed him and his eyes widen with glee.

"Ahh! My Hunter's license!" Gon happily said as he took it from the man and then smiled while looking at it. All of his memories that lingered of the whole exam brought a smile to his face. Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other in bewilderment. This was a Hunter's license? Ozpin nor Glynda never had something like that when they were younger nor was there any laws issued that there was going to be an update to the Hunter's requirements. They would had known ahead of time. They turned their attention back to the young green haired boy.

"So…you are a Huntsman, then?" Glynda asked him with an eyebrow raised. Gon looked at her with his mouth opened a bit and he smiled at her innocently. "Yeah! I have been a Hunter for a while now! You guys are Hunters too, ne?" He looked to both of them. "You guys have such immense aura so it is no surprise that you guys are experienced Hunters too?"

"Well, this is due to the fact that everyone's aura is unlocked at a young age. It is no surprise that you think that…." Glynda said as she started to talk to the young boy. "Now…why do you call yourself a Hunter but not a Huntsman, by any chance? We have never heard anyone use that term other than those who actually hunt the Grimm for sportsmanship." Gon slightly tilted his head questioningly about that.

"Grimm? What are those? Some kind of new species of animal or something?" He asked clueless about the term. The two adults were appalled by this information that he did not know about and looked at each other. They both looked at each other silently to see if either one knew what to do. Ozpin looked back at the young man. "Young man, we were not able to read those letters you had inside your… Hunter's license, correct? So I am safe to assume that text is in your language?" Gon looked at them both curiously about it and nodded. "You guys can't read this? All Hunters can read the Hunter language, that way no one can interpret other than other Hunters how to read the message we convey." The adults blinked at this and then Ozpin sighed.

"I see… Then you are not our kind of Huntsman as we thought. Now I want to prove a hypothesis I have been thinking about ever since we've talked to…Oh my manners. My name is Ozpin and you are?"

"My name is Gon! It is nice to meet you!" Gon replied with a jolly smile on his face.

"Now, Gon where are you from?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh! I am from Whale Island!" Gon replied. He remembered the lushness of the whole place. The forests were always quiet and he always got to fish well. Ozpin took him out of his reminiscing as he took out his scroll and then showed him the map of Remnant. Gon looked at the map with wide eyes as he saw nothing familiar than what he saw as the continent map he was used to.

"Do you see anything or anywhere Whale Island can be?" Ozpin asked curiously as Gon looked frantically now. He had no clue why he never heard of Vale. He had no clue where he was. He had no clue why almost everyone had this much condense aura flaring so normally in one place. It all started to pile on him slowly as he then looked at the silver haired adult with pleading eyes. Ozpin sighed as he then put away the scroll. "Gon, how old are you?" he asked curiously. This boy has untapped potential that he saw while he talked to him. It was not something that was even mentioned but he felt it after CFVY helped subdue the boy. A dark presence lurked within him. One that felt disturbingly like the Grimm. It was small yet sealed almost. His aura was the strangest part too. It was sealed yet, tiny compared to his average student. Ozpin digressed, he had to play his part as a protector now by gathering more people of the future to protect Remnant.

"I am 14 by now." Gon replied.

Ozpin had a proposition he had to make to the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Grimm x Red

 _"Two weeks later after the Hospital"_

It was bright and early in the morning. The sun was shining, glaring down at the academy known for the most famous Hunters and Huntresses. The hallways were not as bustling except for the few who are mostly early birds. A boy in green with his clothes both repaired and cleaned was wandering around. Gon walked around the campus of Beacon. He had nowhere else to go nor did he have any other option at this point. He was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. He did what he did best, try to get to know his surroundings. Gon, however, was marveled at the sight of the campus he was in. It was like the auction places in Yorknew City. Well, except with the certain infestation of spiders of course. It was relatively peaceful here.

"Ahhh… I can't believe where I am! Killua and the others would have enjoyed this place," Gon thought to himself happily at the thought of his friends. Well, he had his own adventure now to take once more. He had to get back home and find out why he lost that portion of his memory and his Nen. Ozpin, the man he met at the hospital, proporsition was not that bad. It sucked the fact that he had to be in school in order to do this.

 _Two weeks earlier, in the Hospital_

Ozpin gave him a choice, although not very much a choice due to the fact that it was really an ultimatum. Come with him to Beacon under the guise of his nephew or be thrown back into the streets once he was done recovering. Gon thought about it a bit pensively before Ozpin gave him the benefits of it, much to Glynda's cringe. Gon would have free reign to go around campus to explore and such, along with have some funds to get him going before the semester starts.

"Why would I want to explore your school? It is not like I am going to be your student there or anything?" Gon asked the Headmaster of the most prestigious Huntsman school. Ozpin slightly smiled at his question. He stood there in silence before Gon had a silent "oh" moment to himself. Well, if he was going to learn more about the world, than he might as well attend. Glynda slowly shook her head at this, already felt foreboding headaches ahead in the future.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Here he was now, exploring, going around the places near Vale, and getting his weapon of choice. It was mandatory for students to be trained in a weapon of some kind. Gon chose the one thing that got him famous in the Heaven's arena. Surprisingly enough, when he went to the Vale fishing store they had one of his rods. Along with a collection of other things like a fishing pole that somehow turned into a spear. Naturally, Gon just bought what he knew. He had his iconic fishing pole back all with it being a regular and nothing special about it. He did fish with it under supervision of a certain Blond teacher that was reluctant to go with him on a small trip to Emerald Forest to fish there. Apparently, there are subspecies of Grimm fish that also co-exist with regular fishes in rivers that love to fight those that try to fish for its friends. Glynda promptly killed it with ease when he fished it out.

Gon learned a lot when he was exploring the campus and the places around them in Vale. Bullheads were something to Gon since he once rode on the Hunter blimp to the final examination site. He was amazing on how advanced they were compared to his own home. Scrolls that work off of Nen for their own version of Hunters, objects that can apparently turn into weapons, and even the Grimm themselves were interesting to him. It was the one thing that Gon slightly was unnerved because of what he witnessed in the Emerald Forest.

 _A Week ago_

It was in Emerald Forest, Gon looked at the now dead fish Grimm and then back into the river that seemed to teem with them. He used a little bit of his aura to his eyes to sense them. But all he got was a familiar sense of evil and dread. It was the one thing that almost killed Gon and helped Gon all at the same time on his adventures.

"Glynda sensei," Gon asked curiously while still staring at the dissolving Grimm carcass. "How come this thing reeks of malice?" Glynda nodded a bit before scrunching up at the now dissolving Grimm.

"Grimm are known to be creatures of darkness, hence why we Huntsman and Huntresses fight these creatures to preserve peace in our kingdoms. They are attracted by evil intentions or heavy negative feeling," she responded with the textbook definition. Gon continued to look at the creature worriedly. It reeked of the one thing he recognized. That malice, that intent to kill and maim because he was just there at the wrong time. It had the same feeling he was infected with long ago. He almost died from it if it were not for Killua's interference. "Why, is something wrong?" Glynda asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing, just seeing them up close is so hard to believe," Gon said while he stood up and then started to walk down the river for a better fishing hole. "My friend Kite would love to examine these creatures. He's a nature specialist back where I came from. He finds new species and examines wild life to ensure everyone is safe from them." Gon continued his trek with a confused Glynda, her eyebrow raised on what Gon had said.

"I am sure your friend would be happy to examine these things and then bring them back to your…"Hunter Association,"" Glynda said with a hint of spite in her voice. Gon's brief description of the Hunter's Examination from where he was from appalled her. They did not care for age as long as they got in, even disregarded if anyone died until the end of course. It was too harsh for children to be able to enter such savage test. It was even worse that they let children enter in at all, even if they are unique. "But I'd say for this child so young to be accepted as one of the most prestigious titles in his realm but still remain this innocent… He must've been recent," the blond professor thought to herself as she looked at the now dead and dissolving Grimm fish. It gave her a sense of dread that Gon, the headmaster's "nephew", and she puts those air quotations loosely, was staring at it as if he saw a ghost.

Gon continued to look at the distance like he was a happy go lucky child he was. If anything, Gon felt on the inside that something was inherently wrong with the place he was stuck in even more.

* * *

 _Present time_

He wanted to confirm it for himself and the Hunter's Association. The last time he felt anything like that was at the Heaven's Arena, and it did not go well for any of them. If this became an epidemic here, maybe he could get some help from the Hunter's Association with their Grimm problem. It would've been like…like….

"Kite…" Gon muttered sadly at the memory of his friend now turned into Chimera Ant female version of himself. He was at least happy he was alive, but still pained him to see his friend and friend of his father in that state against Pituo. But, another sad memory that Gon will have to trudge past and move on into the future. While in his own sad musing, being the clumsy boy he is, he bumped into someone. He and the other person fell on their backs and was pushed right onto the floor butt first. Both made a thud and an "oof!" noise. He shook his head from his sudden impact and got up immediately to apologize. The person who was fallen was a red headed, Gothic dress with a corset, and black stockings that ended with her black and red boots. He offered a hand and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized to the girl. The girl took his hand awkwardly and patted herself down when she got up. She looked at the boy in front of her. He looked friendly enough, along with him having an obscene amount of Green on him. Especially his hair, it was kind of like hers own hair! Except green!

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," she said in the friendliest way she could possibly muster. It was so much easier dealing with weapons than people! At least they do not try to make your own self feel awkward or when you go on your own rant about-

"Um, Ruby?"

-Your own weapons and other people's weapons. Ya know, Yang did say she really did have her own obsession with weapons. Kind of like that one hero her dad used to tell her about a boy with a dream of being a hero and having a lot of sw-

"Ruby?" the green boy said curiously. He waved his hand at her face as she looked like she was in her own world until she snapped out of it and look at him feeling even more embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just zoning out a bit. PleasedonotthinkIamweirdoranythinglikethat!" the reaper said as she slowly felt herself sink into her own pit of embarrassment. She just zoned out while she was speaking to the only other person she met today. First was Jaune but she got lost and lost sight of him. Now it was this person that almost looked like her age. The green haired boy blinked at her before he shook his head with a smile.

"Why would I do that? It was my fault in the first place," Gon said while smiling. He held out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Gon, Gon Freeces. It's nice to meet you!" he said with a child-like smile adorning his face. Ruby blinked in surprise for a bit before returning her own friendly smile and shook his hand. He had this sense of friendliness. He was very welcoming and very happy boy with no care in the world.

"He is very friendly..maybe I can make a second friend here…" Ruby thought to herself. When she met Jaune, it was after she exploded. They made little conversation but it got awkward after a while. It was mostly about her own child, Crescent Rose. It was her creation, her awesome work, her own. It was the embodiment of everything she put into and thoughts of being a Huntress.

"So, I would think that you are here for the orientation and stuff, right?" Ruby asked, trying to make conversation with him now. They walked along the path way, not knowing where they were going at all. Gon nodded to confirm with her question. He had to remember his cover though. The Headmaster and Goodwitch Sensei wanted him to not seem so suspicious around everyone else. Especially with being the second youngest person in Beacon now.

"Mmm. I guess I just got lost. I've been here for over a week but I still get lost here!" Gon told the young reaper. So he's been here even before the freshman? He must've been visiting someone here before he came to orientation. A blond haired boy approached the two. He was a tall blond with blue eyes. He wore chest armor over his hoodie and wore jeans and sneakers to complete his look. He had a scabbard on his left side and a bracelet of some kind on his wrist.

"Ruby! I found a way to the auditori- Oh, who's this?" Jaune said politely. He came back huffing a bit. He was probably tired from running all the way from one of the veteran students here and going to find his new found friend.

"Oh, his name is Gon. I just bumped into him, literally, on accident," Ruby replied sheepishly and Gon smiled at her mistake. It was his fault too but he was not going to say anything if it would embarrass her any further.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Gon held out a hand in response to his introduction from the first year red head. Jaune took his hand and shook it. He was certainly friendly. Well, if he can't find another nice girl. Might as well make a nice friend, right?

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune happily said. They broke their handshake and then Jaune realized what he was about to say again. "Oh right! Ruby! We have to go now! We might make it to the orientation on time if we run now. I know where to go." Ruby and Gon eyes widen at this. First day and they might be late?! The three students of the illustrious school ran like they were chased by a stampede of Boarbusk. Thus, their journey to the new school year for them began.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest Meanwhile_

(Play: Mystic Land: Hunter x Hunter 2011)

A boy with white hair was battered a bit but never the less was fine. Clothed in some lavender kind of clothing along with some shorts, he slowly walked around annoyed. He was paranoid of his surroundings but surely he knew what he was doing.

"Tch. When I find out where I am and where my sister is, we are going to continue on our world adventure. She has not even seen Whale Island. I wanted to take her there to see if Gon was still there or not," he muttered to himself in annoyance. He had no idea where he was but he fought some of these black animals. The bad part of it all, it reminded him of what happened to Gon. The negative energy, the malice of it all… He did not want to figure out how they turned into those monstrosities. It must've been a giant commitment for them to become animals like that. His, childish eyes continued to look around before he climbed up on the tree and with his superhuman reflexes, he jumped from tree branch to tree branch so he could find some sort of civilization. A brother had a sister to find.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! It has been a while. I love the reviews I am getting for this little brain child of mine! One of the reviews said that they saw some similarities to each pieces of work and I agree! Hence why this spawned from the lab that I call my brain. Anyways I need a beta. That and someone to run me through on how that system works.I love input and I know I have to work hard on my stuff. I am trying to work real hard on making it lengthier, but I always seem to procrasinate. Which is why I try to update this once per month. Anyways, until next time people! Read, review, message me if you so desire! Have a wonderful day and until next time folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/Skit Explanation: There was a crowd of reporters that were sitting down and discussing with each other. They all were waiting for something at the podium in front. A man came in with something outlandish for such an important meeting such as this.**_

 _ **The man was armed with a Glavenus set along with a gigantic looking war hammer. He placed his hammer to the side and then put his hand on the podium. All the reporters stood up when he entered with flashing lights all around for the cameras. They all sat down afterwards when he motioned it. This was SinfulWright.**_

 _ **The first of the reporters stood up to ask question. She was a red headed girl with silver eyes, this was Ruby Rose.**_

 _ **Ruby: Hi, I would like to ask you about-**_

 ** _SinfulWright slammed his head on the podium very hard and cried out to the world. All the reporters were stunned by this._**

 ** _SW: I AM SORRY, IHADMONSTERHUNTERGENERATIONSANDTHENIHADTOWORKMORETOCOVERMYCOLLEGESHITANDIHADTO-_**

 ** _A chair was thrown at him afterwards by a blonde hot head that got annoyed after the authors rant. The press went crazy afterwards._**

 ** _SW: E-Enjoy...Review and such..._**

 ** _The man fainted and was sent to the hospital afterwards for cranial damages. Not even Glavenus Armor S can withstand a true dragon's chair smite._**

Chapter 4: Test x Nevermore

 ** _February 4, 20XX_**

 **We have been observing the movement of Netero. He's been frantic as of late, the chairman of the Hunter Association may be unfit to actually lead the organization. Lately, he's been traveling to many places across the continent. As he mildly puts it,**

 **"It gets boring being cooped up in that stingy office all day, especially since it is all about papers and bureaucrats that seem to use the Association for their own needs aside from its general use," Netero said to me while I was crunching up the numbers to his traveling expenses. I was his secretary then for about 5 years after he disappeared for some reason between him first being appointed as chairman up until then. I retired after he returned, took my place. He regaled me in tales that sounded fictional to the normal person working in a building full of superhuman people. About other people traveling to the Dark Continent but never returned. He even knew one of the lads that went there. I forgot his name, but apparently his name was inspired by his parent's favorite Broadway show. He was a Hunter too. Hunter's always get what they want as Netero would say. And usually, they always do get what they want.**

 **-Memoirs of a lowly secretary; from the biography of Issac Netero**

* * *

The three newly arrived students made in time for the speech Ozpin had. Of course, they all went their separate ways except for Jaune and Gon. Ruby went to her sister and just left them there. They all listened to what he said. Really, the man was trying to instill fear on those that truly thought they belonged there. Half-witted, zealous teenagers they were to think they have what it takes to be true Huntsman and Huntresses. Jaune was shivering down his spine to this. He was thinking that they might have figured him out already and he just got here!

 _"W-What? I- I thought that fake transcript was flawless!"_ Jaune thought to himself while he started to walk out of orientation towards the next destination of the tour of Beacon from one of the teachers. He was lost in thought, not able to understand what was going on at all. Jaune felt dread of being found, but not this early in the game. He just got here and already he would be found and kicked out?! The tour continued with a sweating and scared Jaune. Gon was with another group, walking around the corridors of the Academy once more. He was more or less memorizing the area again so he would not get lost. The group continued on until night fell, and all were packed into the ballroom of the Academy. Gon went near one of the balconys that the room had, staring into the stars for a bit in wonderment and thoughts that he delved into. He thought about his friends again and how they were doing.

Killua first came into mind about his well-being. He had a family full of assassin lineage. He made friends with him at the Hunter Exams because they became brothers in arms and then more than just brothers with their adventures. They were best friends for life, and a friend for Killua when he needed him and vise-versa. The boy now clad in his white tank top and his green shorts smiled at the thought of his adventures.

"Are you stupid? You are gonna ask them why they're here! They aren't going to tell you!" Killua said to his friend.

"Yeah I am an idiot! I am an idiot, so I am still going to ask!" Gon replied back viciously.

"Then go right ahead!"

"I sure will!"

Gon remembered that bit specifically for some reason. It was from Greed Island. Why did he remember that? Gon just chuckled to himself before he turned around and went back inside to his sleeping bag that he got when he went to shop for his stuff. He sat down and went into a meditative pose and state. He tapped into his Nen to possibly find and gauge in what he was dealing with for usage in tomorrow's exam. It was a tiny, white bright flame. It expanded a bit more to become a flame from a torch. Yet, it held no warmth. It suddenly became tinier once more with little patches of darkness suddenly to appear around it. The black patches suddenly began to grow in a bleed affect all around the light source. Gon then saw something that terrified him. It was Pitou once more with his doll maker Nen around Kite. Kite was a long, silver haired man that had his eyes freakishly morphed and turned. Stiches appeared all around him, similar to a mummy wrapped in cloth except for stiches. It was horrifying, it was disturbing, it was-

The air started to vacuum away from his position, the darkness around the flame began to swirl.

 _"I don't care…. if this is the end…"_ a little voice whispered into his ear softly. A faint memory, separated by his own conscience to keep him mentally stable, emerged. It was something nothing could truly heal, never able to forget. It would only be cruel to one human to hold such anger and contempt against living beings at all. But it all started with an Ant that killed a good friend.

It began to engulf the flame, and then swirled into it. It became nothing more than a white dot before it expanded and then engulfed the image of both Pitou and Kite before the light that showed them made them disappear. The tiny mix of black, white, and red flame began to dance before its appearance showed a dreadful looking adult male that was made up of entirely of monochromatic colors.

 _"So… I'll use everything…."_ the voice whispered before the silhouette looked at Gon with its white, unhuman like eyes.

 _Outside of Gon's meditation_

Jaune was starting to walk in with his bunny onesie. Some of the chicks looked at him and giggled while others just stared. He smiled to himself; this thing was a chick magnet.

 _"Jaune Arc, you've out done yourself once more,"_ he thought confidently of himself. He started to walk towards the boy's side before he saw this white haired, beautiful girl was arguing with his friend Ruby and some blond chick. Next to them was that girl that was reading while the tour was going on. He saw glimpse of her before he went back into his fright fit. Of course his transcript was fine. Pft, he had nothing to worry about! Anyways, Jaune knew from all of his seven sisters that catfights usually end terribly if a boy, like him, interferes so he was going to dodge that bullet and walk straight to bed. That, and he was dead tired too from before. The strange thing was, the girls stopped arguing suddenly and the girl with the bowtie started to look at one of the balconies on the boy's side of the room. Jaune looked around and saw that most if not all the students started to look at the balcony of interest. They all look like they're in a cold sweat, much like Jaune was about 2 hours ago. So, being the clueless one, Jaune went to go and check it out. He slowly started to walk there, silently tip toing towards the balcony that everyone started to look at. That was before someone tugged him away, it was Ruby!

"J-Jaune, what are you doing? Someone went to go get a teacher. There are Grimm here!" Ruby silently whispered to him. Jaune blinked a bit at this, that can't be right. Beacon is one of the safest Academies there were in Vale. Jaune shrugged Ruby's hand away from his onesie before he went to check it out. Ruby was flailing at Jaune before she reluctantly gave in and joined him too. Yang was yelling at her to get back and she ran towards her to get her. Well, that was before she tripped over a random boy's stuff and crashed behind Ruby, which then Ruby crashed into Jaune's back, which toppled them over into a pile of two girls and a boy at the bottom. Sure can't get any worse from here right?

"Well, looks like you're the bottom type of guy, huh?" Yang said which got a sigh from the people around the vicinity. Someone in the back yelled "God Damn it Barb" but that was completely ignored. The now trio were in view of the balcony still in their fallen position looking at what seems to be a dark mist appearing around a green boy. But two out of the three knew who he was. Ruby's eye widened before she got up, making Yang topple down from her, and ran towards Gon. Jauen, getting his head struck by a petite girl's foot made his head hit the floor before he shook it off and ran after Ruby. Yang followed after, stepping on Jaune's head when he was about to get up only to make him hit the floor again, her sister with a worried look in her eyes. Ruby was literally going into the source where all the negative emotions were coming from!

Gon reeked heavily of the dark scent of Grimm all around his person. His eyes were closed and his person was surrounded all over with an evil presence. Ruby paused when she got closer. This evil intent, the animosity filling the air, was suffocating to any that were around it's general vicinity.

 _"This is more than any Grimm I've seen. And it was not that bad when I fought those Beowolves at mom's grave."_ Ruby thought back to the visits she has to her mother. She placed her courage where it should had been and trudged on. However, She felt a hand on her shoulder as she twisted around. Yang held lilac worried eyes at her own sister. Jaune caught up to them.

"Ruby, what are you doing?! " Yang exclaimed in an attempt to knock some sense into her baby half- sister.

"Something is wrong with Gon, and I'm going to help him!" She told her as she shrugged away her sister's hand and started to walk towards the young man. The winds started to pick up from his direction as his form was slowly being enveloped by the dark aura surrounding him. Ruby covered her eyes with her arm when that happened. She continued forward. The winds were enraged by this act of defiance and roared even more that surrounded the boy. Ruby stumbled and skirted back by the wind but was caught by Jaune. Ruby glanced at him surprisingly and Jaune just smiled back.

"He's my friend too. I don't know why but, I get the feeling he needs our help," Jaune told the young reaper. The both nodded in agreement and steeled themselves to the oncoming onslaught of wind. They were strong, yet the two young hunters in training were becoming even stronger than it. Never yielding, they trudged until they made it to their friend.

Gon's appearance was scary, frightening even more to the blond haired knight. In a meditative stance Gon laid, his eyes opened but glossed over but held an angry face. He was hunched over, his white tank top and his shorts were rattled by the wind. What frightened them the most was the fact that his expression looked of anger and he was as still as a statue. A statue created for the sole purpose of eliciting fear into the owner's enemies as an intimidation factor. Ruby and Jaune put a hand on his shoulders and shake him.

"Gon!" they both said as they continued to shake him. The wind suddenly stopped, the emotions that stirred in the boy because of their interference stopped surfacing. Gon suddenly toppled over to the floor and his body spread. They held looks of concern and sat on both sides to him. They saw a rise and fall of Gon's body and he was sleeping soundly. They both sighed in relief before they saw Goodwitch and some of the other teachers. Goodwitch looked at the two inquisitively before motioning them to follow her. Ruby and Jaune breathed out another sight, but this time in dismay.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Gon walked towards the locker room that he put his bag in. People were wary of him on his walk to his locker. Gon pursed his lips in thought while he continued to gather his belongings and his apparel. He closed the door and then saw a black haired girl with a bow on her head looking at him with warily eyes across the room. Gon knew something was wrong with this look. He had seen it on animals during his time on Whale Island. It was when an animal was cornered that they gave this sort of look. An animal that was wary of the oppressor but willing to put up a fight before running away or taking the predator down. He blinked at the signals the girl was sending him.

"Wonder why she's looking at me like that," Gon thought. He sniffed the air a bit curiously. Different scents came about to him. Gon lived on an island that teemed with wildlife. It was only natural that he could smell different scents more acutely than any other human without the use of Nen. He smelt various animals: deer, dog, foxes, birds, and even….cat? Gon looked around a bit curiously.

"There's a cat in here?" Gon muttered. The girl was walking away from her locker and looking at him before she froze. Blake had heard this due to her inhuman like hearing because of her faunus heritage. Amber eyes glossed back at the boy with fear now. Would her secret be found out this early in Beacon? She would have to deal with the ridicule now more than ever. The ex-White Fang agent was now even more on guard with him. She looked away from his direction and walked faster to the initiation location. If she ever finds a way to get to him one on one or keep his mouth shut, she would be able to keep her secret. She wanted to become a Huntress so that she would be able to have influence on the world for her kind. She hopped that whatever team she is put in, they would accept her for whom she was when the time was right.

Gon shrugged at the thought. He did not see any…cat faunus? Ozpin told Gon about everything there was to know about this place called Remnant. It was during his stay in the hospital that Goodwitch and Ozpin updated him about the world he would stay in until he found a way to get home.

* * *

 _3 Weeks Ago; in the hospital_

Goodwitch had brought up her Scroll, a device Huntsmen and Huntresses use with their aura like a phone or to process machinery and such. Gon was told that he would get his own courtesy of the Academy when he enrolled. During his stay, Gon was taught by Goodwitch the bare bones of what he had to know in the academy. However, he was slightly confused on the subject of Aura.

"Goodwitch sensei," Gon looked at the woman while the holographic images of people using Aura appeared on the screen. "How come you are saying its part of the human soul? This is more like spiritual version of Nen in a way."

"Spiritual? I can see why but, what is this Nen you are talking about?" Goodwitch inquired. The revelation of Gon being from another world hasn't even phased him. Goodwitch was concerned on how well he was coping with that idea. And now Ozpin wanted him to become a protector of this world? The qualfications of being a "Hunter" from another world does not help nor give her any leeway with the amount of doubt in that decision from her. Regardless, she has no say other than advice to her old friend and boss of the academy she taught in.

"Well, as Wing sensei taught us. Nen is part of being a true Hunter and helps take missions and stuff,"Gon told her before he continued on. "We have 'Aura Nodes' from parts of our body that makes our Nen come out or something like that..."

Goodwitch smiled at this. So he was formally taught at least in a less barbaric way than what was told by the young man. "Well, with Aura, we need a person close to us or by training like you have," Glynda responded.

"These 'Aura Nodes' you speak of sound something our scientist are trying to figure out still. Aura is heavily researched for medical purposes so far. I have yet to read on these nodes you speak of. Did you have someone activate your Aura or 'Nen' as you call it for you or did you train for it?"

"Ah, Wing sensei activated it for us after we discussed some things with him at the Heaven's Arena," Gon responded. And so they conversed on about Aura vs. Nen for a good while. Glynda had some new insight from the boy that could possibly help people understand more about Aura while Gon learned about semblances. Gon also told about Wing sensei's training. It was supposed to be kept secret by the Hunters and Hunter Association but since this world already knew about it, it wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

* * *

 _Present Day: Cliffs_

Gon took everything he learnt from Goodwitch was absorbed like a sponge. He understood the material enough to get a glaring difference in both subjects of Aura and the generalization on what happened before he arrived. Discrimination, war, and other stuff was akin to his world. Sure, some countries were at war but Hunters were called in at times to help out. The Association has jobs for that. Hunters were adventures that would do anything to get what they want. It makes them similar to mercenaries.

Gon had thought about his lessons of the world. It was more or less the same as his world. No real change except for the faunus, which were frankly no difference to people. Gon has met people that looked extraordinarily different than the rest. Beans in the Hunter's Assosiation was one of them. The small man with a big, puffy green face and wore a suit most of the time. If faunus were being discriminated by looking like an animal along with their abilities, then Gon had no idea what to make of it really. Lost in thought, he procceded to go to the platform near the cliffs that he was directed on. The blonde boy, Jaune was the person his newly made friend Ruby introduced to him. He looked like he was going to throw up at how scared he looked. Honestly, he looked like someone capable of going through this with flying colors. Leorio was a testament to that with the Hunters Exam. He looked less adept to it, however he overcame all of the trials amongst the many that participated. He believed that he would get out of this ok.

Ozpin went on with his explanation. Inside the Emerald Forest were ruins that contained artefacts that they needed to retrieve and then brought back to them afterwards. Of course, Gon had to ask some questions about it.

"Uncle Ozpin," Gon asked the headmaster in question. Many looked at the boy in surprise. Headmaster Ozpin had a nephew? Well, they all heard that Beacon's Headmaster had various rumors surrounding him but this was the first time that they heard him have family at all.

The looks around Gon were not a surprise to him. They knew that the false information would provide more students both an incentive and a boon to the boy. Being related to the man in charge of the most prestigious, they would try harder in their studies to make the boy look worse for having a free pass to the academy. This would make Gon the center of attention to the whole academy and possibly the world. The correlation to both of the males in question were as bright as day. Both wore green, eye color were similar albeit one was brighter than the other. Honestly, that was really the only thing that was going on between the two and their false persona of family.

"How do we know what it looks like?" Ozpin closed his eyes at it in thought before his quick response. He looked at the boy and smiled at him.

"You will know when you see it. After all, not every mission a Huntsman or Huntress goes on will be clear cut with their objectives. You will have to trust yourselves and your instincts on this trial you have before you," Ozpin responded kindly. Gon open his mouth in acknowledgement and then turned his head back to the forest before him. Whale Island was more of a jungle than the forest before him. He's been here before, and his task with Kite and Killua during the Chimera Ant incident got him over familiarized on how to travel around the forest cautiously.

"Kite…" Gon mumbled lowly in his mouth before he got lost in thought. Kite was fine for the most part, albeit a female and half Chimera Ant now. At least he is alive…somewhat. He knows that they were both in fault for being so weak and at fault with their own mistakes during their time together but they had decided it was ok with both of them. Gon did not like how it was just that but, Kite was his friend. Forgive and forget Gon supposed. Lost in thought and ignoring his surroundings, he heard someone fly off with a yell of excitement and their person became dots in the sky. He started to hear more like that and then looked around. The students next to him flew off from what looked like a platform. Gon's eyes widen at this and then saw Jaune talk to the headmaster with a small sweat going down his brow. How…expected of his "uncle" to do something so bizarre.

 _"I think Netero-san would get along with him just fine…"_ Gon thought before he flew off with a yelp of surprise and excitement to him. As Gon flew in the air, he saw Jaune flew right behind him clumsily while Gon was souring through the air like he was going to dive in a pool. Now, Gon had to figure out how to land.

* * *

It had been several days since he had mysteriously arrived here. Wild life here was meger but was enough for him to survive in his makeshift home inside a cave he usurped from the Black Bear he fought. Strange as it was, there was no body after he killed it. He skinned it, but no blood had come out. It was just black mist that flew out of the wounds. He thought it was hazardous, so he just let it be and went out to hunt for some dinner. Hours later, the pelt he had manage to make disappeared along with the body. He grumbled in frustration as he went out to find other wild life to make a coat for in the cold windy nights of the forest. Again he found animal but this time a wolf twice his size with the same bone mask that the others had. A few minutes later, he made himself a nice pelt. Albeit a little less since the bear had more fur but he did not mind it at all. The same effect happened with the bear pelt after a few hours. It was starting to irritate him at this point.

"Ahh! C'mon! There has to be some normal looking animal here other than that deer. I couldn't even skin that one well enough…" he thought out loud to himself before he plopped himself back onto the stone floor.

And so weeks confined in a cave and traveling around the forest had proved itself fruitless, as there was no civilization in sight. He dared not to travel further from the cave since his stuff was still there. He was mostly searching for his sister really. It would be better if they found some sort of likeness of people. He might just go crazy if he doesn't find someone at least.

He was really worried about his sister. They would always stick together when they were younger but he left her to his family. She was a prisoner

"Tch, I would even want old lady Biscuit as company even," the boy thought smugly to himself. At least there would be some entertainment. At least he would have pleasant conversation at times along with the usual banter to keep his mind occupied.

Three days roll by, he is still kept confined in the cave and it's surroundings. The boy is sleeping after his hunt from last night proved well for him. Full on venison meat that was cooked near his encampment, he slept well with a stuffed belly. It was the afternoon by the time he woke up. He stretched his limbs and yawned a bit. Another day, another hunt until he decided enough was enough and continue on with his search for his sister. It was interrupted by a familiar yell and a green dot in the sky that caught his attention.

A "Yahoo!" echoed in the wind as he saw a black flying bird with a green dot on it's back. The boy squinted a bit and applied Gyo to his eyes. The boy's eyes widened at excitement and surprise. It couldn't be him, could it? They separated ways after the world tree…and…and…

He shook his head from the oncoming headache he had whenever he thought about what happened next. All he remembered with him and his sister going on one of the Hunter transportation ships to go travel to a random destination.

"I better make sure that idiot doesn't kill himself like usual," the boy exasperated before he leaped through the trees to catch up to him. Looks like his adventures with his best friend haven't ended yet.

* * *

Gon had no idea that things would transpire the way it did. He landed on a branch and jumped onto another tree to break his fall before jumping down with a roll and then started his trek to whatever ruins his "uncle" wants him to find. He sighed at that again. If he was going to meet up with Ruby, Jaune, and whatever team they placed themselves in, he'd have to explain himself to them at least. Especially with that whole thing last night made most of the teachers and students scared to death. Gon went to look for a vantage point so that he could see the entire landscape. Then a giant black bird was feasting on bits and pieces of its last prey while he was walking around the forest and such. Gon looked at the sight of the animal feasting. He wanted to avoid it at all cost; less confrontation meant more energy saved for the rest of the examination. He was really running on fumes last time he checked before he blacked out. It was tiny bit, but enough to sustain him. He was pretty much back to his original powers he head when he first left the Island. He was clearly in a Grimm infested woods now with no way to defend himself other than his fishing rod. Well, life was never simple for this boy who is just a simple Island boy. That just makes the adventure all the more fun! He turned his own aura off by way of Zetsu. He thought that Grimm can sense living beings, so masking himself with Zetsu should be able to let him slip through the bird's notice. Gon just so happen to be clumsy enough to step on a stray twig that was on the ground. The snap noise was heard, and the bird looked at his direction.

They stared at each other for a good second before the bird could sense that tiny bit of Aura there. The Nevermore decided to go with instinct, attack first and think later. Gon ran away from if afterwards in a panic. The bird chased the boy in circles where the forest clearing was for a good five minutes. Of course, Gon turned things around to make his situation for bad to worse. Gon decided to tie the bird's beak with his fishing rod line. He took out his brand new metal rod and then fished for its beak. The rod's lure hook tied around it's under beak with surprising ease. The black bird cringed in pain and recoiled back from it. The fishing rod's hook dug deeper as the bird began to tug around a bit. Gon acted quickly and tied the line around its beak before he decided to pull on it with every ounce of his strength. It wail muffled by being tied, it reeled back even more as Gon pulled even harder. This boy was doing this without an ounce of his Aura being used? The Nevermore decided enough was enough. It flapped its wings and ascended into the sky without a thought. It should be able to lose the boy now, right?

Gon held onto the bird by his fishing pole. He was being flung around left and right, but he started to climb up his line for more leverage. The bird tried to shake the boy off again, but Gon held on to the line. He finally reached up to the back of the bird now. As Biscuit taught him, he distributed a portion of his Nen into his fist and then slammed as hard as he could muster into the back of the bird. The bird's eyes widened at the sensation.

The Nevermore saw something; it was one of the oldest birds if one would see from the protruding bones around its vital areas. The Grimm saw something once the boy hit him with his aura. No, the bird could not describe it as Aura. It was something more to the bird. Time froze for the dark flying beast as it suddenly dropped everything of instinct and was now freefalling with the offender. He was yelling and flailing around like a maniac but the Nevermore saw something.

When a Grimm is created through evil thoughts or feelings of the nature around them, they are always left with an empty feeling. Hence, why the Grimm always seek human or animal territory. It was to satisfy their own thirst, their own being. They always follow that instinct and are given form by that instinct. It was safe to assume that the older the Grimm becomes, the more aware it would be. When this adolescent boy punched the bird's back what assumed to be nothing but a pinch to the average Grimm of its size, became more than that.

It realized that it was no longer empty inside.

Huntsmen and Huntresses have recorded that Grimm have a sense of intelligence depending on what species they are modeled after. For Beowolves, they're like wolves. They hunt, they have a pack, and they have an Alpha. Wolves are cunning and bloodthirsty. For Goliaths, they are always in a herd, occasionally are vegetarians, and are the strongest of the group. They act like their counterpart Elephants, docile and hermit like. For Nevermore, they live in nest made by trees and leaves, and pick up unsuspecting worms, or humans in their terms. They act like they should birds, loud and elegent.

So when this bird became aware of it's surroundings and it's environment, it acted accordingly to it. Adaptation is a way of life in the Emerald Forest and if they can't find humans, they'll find something else to eat.

Now the bird had clarity for the first time in it's life for what occurred to him was that this boy was special, special enough for the Nevermore to acknowledge that he was different from the rest of the worms it had given it's children. The bird did an unsuspecting thing; it glided towards the child and then swooped low before it flapped high in the air.

Gon was surprised at first when the attitude of the bird changed. It saved him for an unknown reason. Usually Grimm would swoop in and take the chance to eat humans. This creature did the exact opposite. Something had changed. Gon looked at the Grimm and was surprised at what he saw. The eyes of the beast had changed from the natural, menacing red into a docile looking blue. It looked at him in elated joy for some reason.

Gon's mouth opened a bit in awe; there was no Grimm ever like this from what Goodwitch sensei told him. He lowered his guard for the moment and sat on the bird a bit to confirm his suspicion. There was a change in it, all Gon did was punch it with a bit of his Nen. Had they reacted differently to it than what the normal Huntsmen and Huntresses use? Gon shook his head in thinking too much. It was never his forte; he usually left that to Killua. Now, he and the bird slowly descended down after a good hour's trip in the sky. They have a lofty landing and Gon jumped off the bird. He took a good look what the bird was doing. It stood tall, waiting for something to happen as it stared at the boy curiously. Gon looked at It and stared back its light, blue eyes. It squawked at him, and then bowed to him. Gon just continued to observe the bird before he felt something different from it.

The Grimm he observed were "dead" in a sense that they were just flesh given form from all the malice and hatred humanity has accumulated throughout the years they all been here. They had no conscience, no true feelings, nor any kind of kinship towards one another. It was all instinctual, nothing too complex as a thought nor a feeling at all. Gon placed Nen into his eyes to sense something. He discovered something about this world and it's Grimm. He was more susceptible to the feeling and made him more in tune with "Aura" as they called it. He practically can see it without the help of Gyo. For Grimm, he had to place bits of Nen to enhance it since they can conceal it better than most. The Nevermore for all intents and purposes, was radiating with a dull grey kind of aura. Not the black miasma that usually would be around them, but a neutral grey color. Gon stopped straining his eyes from Gyo since he was practically running low at this point. He needed to rest a bit. The bird stood tall once more and then squawked once more before it ascended into the sky and flew off. Gon awkwardly waved to it as it flew away into the distance. He shrugged before he started to walk off into a random direction.

In the distance, a purple clad boy with snow-white hair was staring at him before he shook his head in exasperation. He knew Gon would be fine since weird and him go hand in hand. He continued to go incognito and waited for him to be truly safe and alone before he talked to him. There were other people out in the forest as he scouted out the area around him. He lost the bird for a bit, so he decided to scout since he'd find his friend anyways. Trouble and him always go hand in hand too. Thus, he kept to himself and hid for the right moment to appear.

 **AR: REVIEW AND LIKE AND SUCH! ALL OF IT IS APPRECIATED! I also like to note that I love all of your reviews. Yes they are short but it was just the beginning. I tried to really cram all the less than interesting stuff from RWBY and applied some of the stuff I wanted to take from HxH as well. For structure, I just wanted to test out some stuff and what works and what does not work. I would love all your inputs for that and would love if you guys PM me that as well. I will try to get back to you guys whenever I can.**

 **The Grimm idea came from something I thought about while I was at work doing a full day shift to get some money. I also need to do this as well.**

 **I apologize for my lateness from last month. Really, last month was suppose to come out with this behemoth but, I procrastinated(much to my dismay) and well wanted to give something good. Of course there was also editing. But now, I need a beta and with an update once a month, it should be easy for anyone's schedule to work with. I usually try to update but with college coming I will try my best to work with the time I have. I hope you all enjoy it and again.**

 **Review,Like, Read, and have a good time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own both series. If I did, I would be rich and there would be more fanservice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Lightning x Squad

For the past few hours, Gon had traveled around the forest now. He got hungry after a bit of traveling and saw a stream up ahead. He decided to fish for a bit with the momentary silence of action and the tranquility of the stream in the air. He found a big rock enough for him to sit on without being uncomfortable and took out his rod before fishing. A couple of hours past since then, the light was gleaming down and birds were chirping. Gon smiled at this serene atmosphere he got. It reminded him of the Whale Island, his home. Every adventurer, whether it is a hunter or a regular person, always missed home. After all, home is where the heart belongs.

Gon remembered Mito, his surrogate mother and aunt to him. She would always pester him about doing dangerous things around the island and even telling him to do meager things. Washing himself after his adventures around the island, helping with the laundry at times, and even shopping with her in the marketplace. Gon smiled at the memories of his hometown, how it was a port island and tourist attraction. Ships would always go in and out with sailors and people regaling of their tales across the world. He missed home; he missed Mito and his grandmother. He missed them all.

A fish bit onto his bait that he had and he started to pull on it. After a few intense moment of man vs. fish, it was a big salmon that swam down this stream. He smiled at this; he was going to eat well today. Gon put the salmon next to his left side before he went back to throw his line into the stream, it wouldn't hurt to catch more right?

* * *

It smelled something. The ground it stepped on, the way it moved. This beast wanted it more than anything now. It made an insult to it's being. It moved into its territory for one thing, it owned that part of the land along with its family. The second it started to have the audacity to even forge for food on its property was adding even more insult to injury.

So entailed the very _macho_ black bear to do its job for its territory safety, kill that son of a bitch that walked into his home turf. Years of cultivating its might against other Ursa and Grimm, it would take the initiative in a surprise attack.

It would be a simple thing, a nice and easy kill for the taking that would require minimal effort before it would gouge on its prey and bring it for the rest to eat. Yeah, it was a sound plan.

The Ursa walked around a bit until it came upon a clearing near the stream area where it would soak itself. It growled in anger when it saw its target. That boy was just sitting down leisurely without even paying attention to his surroundings. It reeked of arrogance, arrogance that needed to be paid in blood. The Ursa started to slowly walk, stealthily avoid breaking some twig. The black skull bear would first position itself before it started to charge its attack. It crouched its head down before it made a full-blown charge at the boy with a threatening roar to add effect. The boy suddenly turned around and panicked at the sight of the charging bear at him.

The Ursa was close to him; close enough to feel his claws reach his skin as it would rip and shred all his ligaments and-

A fast moving object that was a blur to him came from the side and smashed right into the side of his face. It did not even know what hit it. The object reeled back before another one of the same visages came flying at it with electricity. The Grimm had no chance to recover and run and thus was sent flying yet again while being electrocuted. It was thrown into the bushes, not ever to be seen for a bit. It lied on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

For Gon to be surprised would be an understatement. He had not sensed anything nor did he hear anything near the bushes. That Grimm was stealthier than most of the wild animals back home. He cursed himself in thought. He had to be more careful.

What surprised him even more was where the Yo-Yo weapon came from. He only knew one person that would be able to do such feat with a small object. He turned to look at the only person in the world, or different world that was his best friend.

"Yo," Killua replied cooly. Gon's immediate reaction without thought was, and he was sure this was from excitement and joy, tackling him with a hug. They both tumbled down over and Killua was surprised.

Gon joyful laughing was what caught him even more off guard. The fact that he sounded happier than his usual self got him a bit unnerved. "G-Gon! Get off me!" he said while struggling to pull away the green boy. The two looked like their age for once; two young boys wrestling on the ground with no mind of the world. Well, except for the fact that they are not wrestling and that one best friend is in a death hug with the other said friend.

The two struggled for a while before they were both sitting down on the creek while Gon was catching fish again for another mouth (He really did not mind it at all. Killua felt grateful since he hasn't eaten at all in a while). Of course that led to the fact that their interlude of catching up and hypothesizing happened now.

They were eating by a makeshift campsite that they had made with some lumber for fire, and a makeshift spit roast for the fishes. They ate their charred food contently that led to a momentary silence with the enjoyment of each other's silent company. Gon starred into the fire thoughtfully before he began to speak.

"Killua," he said to him. The white fluff of hair turned his head towards his friend's direction. Gon starred at the fire, as it crackled and blazed with its humble flame. It danced in the early evening. They settled there for a while, the Grimm bear was gone. It did something strange again against what the other people in this world has told them. It starred at Killua and Gon with light, blue, and docile eyes before it bowed its head and ran away. Gon pondered about that for a while now. First it was the giant black bird that attacked him, next it was this bear that Killua hit with his Yo-Yo encased with electrical Nen.

Anyways, Gon explained to Killua what he has been up to as of late and exchanged their information at the moment. To Gon's knowledge he learnt in the span of weeks, the abridged version was that they were in a parallel world and Gon had no idea how to get home.

Killua had many expressions, one of surprise, happiness, and a tinge of sadness. Much to Killua's reluctance, he liked SOME of his family back in their world. It was still weird to say or even think about it. Parallel worlds back home were a theory at best, what with supernatural powers and unlimited potential in anyone that posses the skill to use Nen.

Regardless, Killua shared his information with Gon on what he learned here in this forest.

"Besides this place, last thing I remember was going back to Yorknew City with Alluka after we took our separate ways. And then..and then…", Killua drifted off as he thought harder on what happened afterwards. Killua crossed his arms while he was deep in thought, trying to gain a semblance of thought of his past events. He rubbed his head in frustration as to why he could not remember anything afterwards.

"Ah! I can't remember a thing!" Killua exclaimed in frustration while flailing his arms. Gon smiled and sweat dropped at this. It was to be expected from Killua at times.

Killua stopped his child like tantrum before he sighed. No use crying over spilt milk. Killua stood up before he put out the flame. Gon looked at him and wondered what he was going to do next.

"Gon, my sister is out there somewhere in this unfamiliar world. We need to find her and fast," Killua replied to his friend seriously. Gon had an inquisitive look before he realized what he meant by that statement. Under no circumstances should Alluka be alone with someone else other than her brother. If someone found out her powers, then things would turn for the worst.

And so the two friends were off in the wilderness, keeping vigilance and silent companionship with smiles to their name. For now at least.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had been keeping tabs on the students while they were venturing off to their objective. Ozpin had a genuine intrigue with the boy next to his "nephew". It seemed like they knew each other. Which meant two things, they met around the campus or he's from Gon's world. The first seemed a bit farfetched since he knew about most students in the campus and ran through the student files. None of them matched in his database.

There was no any form of human activity in the Emerald Forest at all. It was completely barren, aside from the drones, huntsmen patrols, and even the Grimm that dwell there. It was a strange phenomenon enough to pique his interest. Glynda squinted at the screen with alarms screaming at her in the back of her mind.

"Ozpin… Didn't you say this place for the children to be in would only have the wild life and Grimm?" Glynda asked the Headmaster with some concerns in her voice.

"I did, usually the scanners would never be inaccurate to its patrol data,"Ozpin responded. He looked at the images of the white haired boy and Gon traveling together while talking with smiles. Ozpin tapped his screen a bit on his Scroll. The scroll blinked twice to signal something to come near them. A small drone hovered near the two.

The drone was a small thing and simplistic. It was a hovering orb, silver metallic sphere with a blue and large LED light to make it akin to an eyeball. These were the drone's state of the art countries and well-established villages would use to survey the regions around them. They were fast, durable, and most importantly self-aware. Thus would help them make their own decisions as long as the creator's parameters and it's own safety in mind.

"I am Scrying Eye 213, designated for the Emerald Forest and all of its inhabitants for Huntsmen and the safety of Vale in it's backyard. How may I be of service to you, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch," It said in a polite and lively robotic voice. Ozpin brought up his images of the scroll to the sky and it floated the images on his screen in front of the group.

"213, I hope you have an explanation for this mistake in patrol reports we have you do so very often," Ozpin looked at the small floating lightbulb with some mirth in his voice.

"Ah, protocol dictates that I must report to you the sightings of any adversary Huntsman of different country or on the black list stored in my databanks. It is likely that this individual knows how to mask their aura and their own tracks. I have reported it but my memory of the subject is at a blank. Thus I had report it, yet no evidence of such query has been made," The medium sized sphere reported. "If that is all then, I will report in on this new sighting and observe. He may be an individual that would pose a threat to your being." It floated away by its anti-gravity dust that powered its flotation device while humming a happy tune.

Ozpin's eyebrows scrunched up at this. Something scrambled the most highly advanced security system. That was a cause for alarm. If this person whom he was assuming was the person next to Gon, caused the video malfunction on the Scrying Orbs. Then his students may be in danger.

But he didn't want to jump the gun because this boy may be convinced to help him like Gon was. He was very hopeful in the youth next to his "nephew". Maybe, just maybe, he may be the next person that would be able to help them as the defenders of Remnant. He looked at the scroll with interest and worry. He was hoping he was making the right choice, and that Glynda would not scold him later about it.

* * *

They've been walking for a while now. Nothing of the sort had happened yet, but they kept their eyes out. They had trodden off towards Gon's destination since Killua was not part of it. Gon informed him of this new "Huntsmen" test. Killua scoffed at it, saying it was pretty much a dulled down version of the Hunter Exam without the danger or the adrenaline induced paranoia that most of the contestants there.

"Well, except that one guy," Killua thought with a sweat drop. After his brother degraded him to nothing more than what he had before he left his families home to be a Hunter, he sorta killed one of the contestants which got him kicked out in the first place before he had to re-take it during their adventures in Greed Island. Killua felt remorse for the old man, but he was just pissed and depressed at the time.

Zoldyck are known to kill at times when they're at their most vulnerable. Hence why his father is usually reigns in his feelings during missions. He didn't want to let his anger to be trifled with and make him go on a bloodlust.

I mean, look at Illumi.

It didn't take a genius to figure out how much his brother both pisses him off and frightened him at first. Heck, all Killua wanted to do was just really have a normal life as a kid. He hadn't been granted that because he's heir to his father's throne, or boss of the business once his father passes away. How unfortunate would that be for him.

"This test is really just a cake walk for us. We should be finding out what has happened," Killua mumbled under his breath. The power that both Gon and he had were more than enough for these "Grimm". They always ran off whenever they damaged them.

A weak lot.

Gon and his companion had only encountered some opposition from the wild life. Nothing too terrible was fought, as it was the usual cannon fodder. There was a slight opposition from this twin headed Grimm snake, but Killua made short work of it.

Gon had never thought he see a sick and twisted looking animal balloon in his life until now. He looked at his friend in deadpan. He must be REALLY getting bored of this if that entertained him for a good half hour. Gon laughed at this, of course. It's not every day you see that kind of thing. They travelled onwards once more, acted on their age while meandering around. They were laughing and enjoying their surroundings. It was exotic at least. The Emerald Forest reminded them of their days with Kite. The introduction of Kite and his environmental team made them reminisce the good times. That was when they winded up in the Chimera Ant.

"Killua," Gon started up a conversation. "I want to tell you that I am glad we are best friends."

"Hm? Yeah, me too. Why are you saying that?"

"Nothing at all. Just felt like it that's all."

Silence met them once more. An uncomfortable silence beckoned their atmosphere. Killua's anxiety for his friend's safety now was in his mind. Gon wouldn't say anything like that unless something was up but he wouldn't pry. Usually he would be able to find out anyways what his friend spoke of. It would irk the boy for a while. He had to bring it up later, right now the situation was not in need of such drama at the moment.

The duo finally found their objective after a couple of hours, surrounded by thickets of vines and very ancient structure stood in their presence. The sheer enormity of the ancient structure that held for unaccountable amount of years stood. There laid chess pieces and sets on pedestals. Gon walked cautiously to the pedestal, warily of what could be his next trial. If this was anything like the Hunter Exams, then expect the unexpected. He quickly saw a random piece and swiped it quickly. He looked around hurriedly, his face expecting some epic booby trap of some sort. Killua was hiding in the bushes since he was not part of it. However, his patience was running thin when Gon continued his paranoia display.

"Oi! Would you just get the thing and lets go!" Killua yelled. "Yesh, you make it seem like it is some corny action movie." Gon quickly took it and ran away from the structure and into some bushes. Killua sighed at Gon's antics. It was to be expected by his long time friend. Killua walked over to Gon and looked at him questioningly.

"Oi, Gon. What are you doing?" Killua asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for a trap. It can't be that simple now can it, Killua?" Gon answered with such confidence that he thought he was right. Killua was about to bonk him on the head for wasting time until they heard rumbling. Quickly, Killua hid next to Gon to see this so called "Trap" be sprung until a Ursa was flung across the clearing and onto the ground lifeless. Yang and Blake approached the carcass to confirm the kill before they went and got their artifacts. Then mayhem started to appear with a girl riding the bear, girls and Jaune flying, and then Jaune catching a girl from the sky. (We all know that story goes). Within a span of 5 minutes this all happened. Gon watched it all unfold before Ruby tried to be a hero. Gon eyes widened at his friend's predicament. She went to try and kill a Deathstalker all by herself?! She weaved at the monster, but then she got stuck by one of the feathers by the bird. Gon looked at Killua and with a nod they both sped off. They both expanded Nen into their bodies before they sped up even more. Gon leaped across the group of teenagers and Yang that ran after Ruby and stood near the red reaper.

"Don't worry! I got you Ruby!" Gon said before he put 30% Nen into his arms before he heaved the feather upwards. The black feather flew away from them. Killua dashed forward and then put electricity into his hands.

"Die" Killua said before he launched at the Deathstalker and then jumped on its back. He thrusted his hand into the fleshy part of the Scorpion and tried to fry it from the inside out. It wailed in pain and struggled to get the young assassin heir off its back but no avail. Killua had knowledge of dealing with Scorpions before on his assassination attempts or just adventures he has been on before he met Gon. Desert places riddled with the miniature versions of the deadly arachnid, so it was no surprise Killua had adapted to finding its weak point.

Gon plucked the feather from the ground and then pulled Ruby up before running. Killua jumped off the Deathstalker and then made for a dash as the monster was sporadically twitching and trying to recover from the static blast of Nen. Everyone regrouped at the artifact center and Gon had to breath a bit. That last bit of Nen he had in him drained too much on his reserves. He had never had it this bad before but now, things are really different for him.

 _"I need to learn how to conserve more of my Nen, otherwise I might just run myself dry at this point,"_ Gon thought bitterly at this fact. It was a contest of Nen back in Heaven's Arena and how it was properly used. If he hadn't learnt that, he would have never become an official Hunter. Nen could mean life or death depending on the battle situation. Hunters were never away from danger. The white haired girl walked up to Ruby and started to tell her something about working together and all that stuff. Gon didn't really pay attention but then Killua walked up to Ruby and then looked at her dead in the eye.

"Oi, if you do something stupid like that it will only get you killed," he said bluntly before he walked towards Gon and gave a worried look. "Gon, you were never this weak. What happened?" Killua asked his best friend. Gon had no idea what was wrong with his reserves, but it led to him to be in this sorry state. The white haired girl, which Gon heard in conversation was named Weiss, walked towards them with a look of contempt at Killua.

"How dare you tell that to my partner! If anything, I should be the one to tell her that. She also went through a near death experience so if anything you should had not told her that just now!" She scolded Killua haughtily. Weiss swore that some boys never had any tact in what they say. At least to say he was not like her little brother Whitely, but at least he would read the situation well enough to not say something at an appropriate time. Killua gave an unimpressed look at her before he scoffed it off and continued to look at Gon for any signs of injuries or something happened to his Nen. Weiss' mouth dropped and she was about to go on another tirade before Ruby grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Weiss got the message. _Now was not the time for this_. The group of teenagers, with the exception of sum, looked at their situation with uncertainty. Ruby's eyes gleamed with determination, she had to take charge otherwise nothing would get done! Ruby got the attention of the group by looking at everyone with confidence of a leader, one who would show them the way to victory.

"Listen up! Our mission was to get the artifact and then bring it to the cliff and back to Ozpin. So lets complete this and get enrolled into Beacon! " Ruby declared and they all nodded in affirmation. They ran off towards the cliff to complete their objective. The Nevermore flew by them and cawed as a battle cry. However, another Nevermore was coming into view, thus the battle at the Cliff of the Forest shall begin.

* * *

 **AN: Honestly this is very short. I disapprove of it greatly but I've been holding this out on you guys.**

 **College either makes it or breaks a person. And so far I've done nothing but study until the winter break came along.**

 **I'm really sorry guys. I tried to develop this chapter to be long and lengthy, but the Fall semester was very brutal for me and I am vacationing in a different country atm. So for all things considered, I'll do my best to deliver a great fight scene then I had provided those short battles. But they all serve a purpose, hopefully delivering it would be great and everyone would like it.**

 **Anyways, enough of it. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a great day guys!**


End file.
